


dream.

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, dont @ me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Jaehyun had a dream.(partly inspired by Human by Christina Perri)





	dream.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ME SCREAMING MY FEELINGS INTO THIS FIC :)
> 
> why can i only write and finish angst one-shots while doing it decently wtf is wrong with me i cried writing this fyi so

Jaehyun had a dream.

It wasn't a bad dream, but it wasn't necessarily a good dream, either.

It was... a neutral dream.

One might think it could've been about the most random thing that his mind conjured up on a whim, but it was the opposite, actually. It was the most mind-blowing, heart-breaking (and heart-healing) dream a human being could possibly have.

And Jaehyun couldn't seem to wake up.

~

College began just fine, a small but comfortable dorm room all to himself, parties in the basement every second friday of every month, and a cute boy living two doors down.

Everything was going right for Jaehyun. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the perfection and contentment his life brought him.

And yet here he was, getting drunk at 19, his first car crash, his first arrest.

His only murder.

Thoughts ran through his head that could never be explained that day. He had glimpsed a look at the boy who... had been... in the mangled car before him. The boy was now sprawled in the middle of the road, a smear of red connecting him to the pile of scrap metal exactly six meters behind him.

Jaehyun had never seen anything so graphic. He avoided gore movies, deeming them too boring to his colleagues and too scary to himself. He had once squished a fairly large spider (it was as large as his fingernail), and that freaked him out more than your average person.

So Jaehyun? A murderer?

All he could think for the rest of his life was... why? Why, at that exact time in that exact place, same street, same minute, same lifetime, did they have to cross paths like that...? 

Jaehyun couldn't understand why fate was so cruel, especially since that boy he killed unknowingly was Lee Taeyong, his beloved soulmate he was destined to fall in love with.

Here he was, kneeling silently in front of the age-old gravestone sixty years later, his thin, wrinkled lips pressing a delicate kiss to the worn cement, wishing and pleading and begging to reverse time and just have one chance to see Taeyong when he was still alive, smiling and happy in his arms.

A chance to love. The chance being stripped from him.

A neutral dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(￣ー￣)┌
> 
> PLS LMK IF I SHOULD MAKE A FULL FIC OUT OF THIS tbh this is such a good idea im so proud of my hamster brain for making it :3
> 
> pls yell at me in the comments <3


End file.
